Saving Roses
by emersonnx
Summary: Kale honestly didn't know how much longer she could fight. But there was something to fight for, there was always something to fight for. And in her case, it was her late mother's rose garden and the handsome detective that took care of her. KendallxOC Rated M for later chapters Please R
1. Prologue

First story on Fanfiction!

I really hope you enjoy it.

If you want to learn more about me just click on my profile. This is supposed to be sort of an angsty story about a girl haunted by her past and only wants to stay alive and make it to her future, but I probably failed miserable.

Please review! It would be super appreciated.

* * *

She was cold, freezing actually, and she was in total shock that she hadn't died of hypothermia yet.

Kale Anderson gently clawed at the wet New York pavement below her with a slow but steady pace. What was she trying to do? Even she didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to get out of the alleyway and get into warm clothes that weren't ripped or bloodstained. Her legs were like putt, temporarily disabled from the forceful act she had involuntarily participated in just minutes ago. She could only fight for so long before the fight got too difficult before she had to give up _and_ give in.

She raised a quivering arm to her slightly tanned face and checked her watch. 2:31 am, it read in neon blue letters, practically blinding the terrified blonde She quickly averted her cream-and-coffee hued eyes to the sky and slowly began to gather her frantic thoughts, dirty fingers still grazing the ground.

Kale hadn't done anything to deserve what had happened to her. Jumped, beaten, and abandoned in an alleyway, having her innocence taken away from her for the second time. She never liked to think about the first, knowing she'd more than likely get nightmares about it later. What was the use in putting herself through that horrifying flashback more than she had to?

The attack may have seemed spontaneous, but it was not. Kale knew exactly who was behind the evil act and she also knew their motive. It was a vicious and low road _**the person**_ took, but it wasn't like _**they**_ hadn't done something like this before. Scenarios like these were _**the person's**_ entire life, screwing over innocent people who had done next to nothing but had displeased the vile human being in doing so. _**He**_ had hurt Kale an abundance of times, and even after only being in college for two weeks, _**he**_ had terrorized her yet again, and the perpetrator had gotten away with impeccable ease and suave, something Kale knew _**the person**_ had. She couldn't bring her brain to comprehend moving, so she stayed frighteningly still, mercilessly clawing at the cold wet ground, watching as her breath came out in a steam cloud before being whisked away by below freezing air.

She clenched the bottom of her blood spattered coat and wrapped it tighter around her shivering body, silently wishing for someone to save her. This couldn't be the end. Kale knew she was destined for more, destined to do bigger, more important things. There were more things in store for her. Her life wasn't over, it couldn't be, _it just couldn't be._

Laying there, in the dark, half naked with sore limbs like putty and a face slowly turning a deathly shade of blue, Kale reflected on her pathetic life. It disappointed her how she hadn't completed any of the things on her bucket list and it broke her knowing the she didn't carry out her mother's wish. She had failed She had let her mother down. She had let herself down.

The last breaths were quickly approaching Kale as her eyelids began to fall heavy and close.

And at that exact same moment, her ears perked up to the sound of wailing sirens, and rushed footsteps.

And her freezing body was finally acquainted with a pair of strong, calloused hands that were sending unbearable sparks through her spine.

But she figured that was just the whole dying thing.


	2. 1 Comfort

Very proud of myself for writing 2,656 words. This chapter was actually super easy to write for some reason, IDK. The next chapter, not so much. It's really choppy and terrible quality, so I'm taking a break from writing it and starting on a new story called 'Everything Has A Changed'. It's a song fic and so far, it's good. I will get that out as soon as possible.

Please review,

Emerson. :)

* * *

Kale found herself finally willing her heavy eyes to open, ears becoming attentive to the beeping of her heart monitor and the unbearable sound of a constantly dripping IV. She realized that she was in fact in a hospital, dressed in a light blue hospital gown and cleaned of all her previous blemishes. The wound on the right side of her head which she had acquired by being thrown onto the ground by a man three times her size, was thoroughly dressed with cotton bandages, but it didn't stop the pounding headache from echoing through, stopping all brain waves from getting where they needed to go. She was still again, her body not really having reason to move, but it was still unsettling. She had a general idea of how she got here, but it wasn't a specific memory or detailed in any way. She just accepted the fact that she was here, and thankfully, still alive.

The door to her hospital room was quickly swung open, a man who stood about 5'5 or 5'6 entering, dark chocolate hair swooped up to the ceiling and a mouth that went sideways and carried a permanent smirk. His white coat read 'Dr. Logan P. Henderson' stitched in dark blue lettering above his right breast. Kale remained still (not like she had a choice) as the doctor thumbed through the numerous papers on his clipboard before finally realizing his patient was awake.

"Oh wow, you're awake."His face projected 'Confused' and it could be spotted from a mile away. He set the clipboard down on the dark wood bedside table along with the 4 fake sunflowers and the bland table lamp.

"Am I not supposed to be?"Kale's voice shook with a noticeable fear, wondering why her own doctor was confused that she was in fact alive. Wasn't it his job to keep her that way?

"Oh, I'm sorry. My boyfriend's gonna give me so much crap. I told him you'd be under for another two days but he said you'd pull through in a couple of hours. I'm going to have tons of fun hearing about this in the morning."

Kale's arms lifted to cradle herself as she listened to the man talk. She didn't need a conversation; she needed comfort and was currently finding that in her own arms like she always had.

"How does your boyfriend know about me?"

"He's the paramedic that brought you in. Always so optimistic, my little Carlos." Logan looked away in a blush thumbing through his clipboard papers yet again before snapping his neck back to Kale, who had a blank expression, fear painted in her eyes. "I'm sorry; you don't have a problem with gay people, do you?"

Kale chuckled for the first time in what seemed like forever. She was never allowed to laugh, it was basically a sin to laugh in her home, but something about Logan made her smile. Was it the fact that she admired the love he obviously had for this Carlos guy or did she just finally find someone she could let her guard down with? Whatever the reason, he amused her, something that few people did anymore and it was nice to be amused for once in her life.

"I love gay people. I think they're adorable. Like you, you're pretty adorable."Kale quivered out, voice, face, and body still shaking.

The male left his clipboard alone for the second time and walked closer to Kale's bedside, shooting an amazing sideways smile at the blonde. "I'm Dr. Henderson, but you can call me Logan."

"Kale."

The two shook hands briefly, before Logan actually did what he was paid to do. He checked Kale's vitals and made sure her bandages weren't too tight or too loose. Kale just said they were fine, even though they could've been looser, because she never liked to cause trouble ever since she was a little girl…

"Well everything seems to be normal with you. Listen, I know it's early but the detective really wants to talk to you. Would that be okay?"

Kale was not in the mood to talk, especially to a detective who wanted her to revisit those horrifying moments that left her body quaking with fear and brokenness in the first place. Her eyes darted to her lap as she twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip, something she always did when she was deep in thought about something.

"Detective Kendall is super nice. He's actually my best friend and is going to be the best man at Carlos' and I's wedding, if that convinces you any."

It wasn't so much the words coming out of Logan's mouth, but the fact that he was truly being sincere. It was so hard to find a sincere person in the world anymore, which is probably what forced her foolish, naïve, 18 year old mouth to say "Ok." Even though she should've said, "Maybe another time" or "Never." It was her little girl self again, always wanting to comply with everything everyone else said.

"Can I just have a cup of water please?"She quivered out and watched as Logan darted into the bathroom and brought back a styrofoam cuyp filled with the clear liquid.

"You wait here and I'll go get him."Logan grabbed his clipboard and slipped out, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"She says she'll talk to you."Logan walked purposefully to his tall, blonde friend who sat in the waiting area decked out with blue-green chairs placed neatly in neighboring rows, anxiously tapping his foot on the newly cleaned linoleum floors. His emerald green orbs perked up at the statement, a charming smile appearing on his face. "Really?"He exclaimed, hopping out of his seat about ready to give Logan a sloppy kiss, but he restrained himself knowing that the boy's lover would not hesitate to shove a screw driver through his spine if Kendall ever even thought about 'Sweeping his babe off his feet'. Something about Logan having an unrequited crush on Kendall in high school, he hadn't really paid attention to the conversation.

"Yes. But, be careful Kendall. I can tell she's fragile and harboring a lot."

"When am I not careful?"The blonde answered with a smirk, the brunette already opening his mouth with a rebuttal. "Don't answer that."Kendall said, and pushed past him, making his way to the case that just may take him to the soon-to-be vacant captain position in the force.

He'd never cared about a case so much that he actually stayed at the hospital until the patient woke. Half of him told him that he really wanted the captain's position, but the other half told him that this girl was something different. Even though he didn't know her, the blue hue of her face when he discovered her in the cold shook his heart to the core. A rage flew through him, like he wanted to find the bastard who did this and kill him, but the feeling was gone after the paramedics whisked her away into the back of the ambulance, Kendall not even staying to investigate the crime scene. He hopped into his silver Porsche and followed them as closely as he could, not even sure why he was doing all of it in the first place.

Ever since Kendall was a little boy, he wanted to be a detective. He wanted to know the feeling of breaking down a suspect's door and walking in, guns pointed not knowing where the suspect would pop out of the next minute. His father, Donald, was a police officer, who would do anything to get the coveted captain's position, but he was always shut down, always told that he wasn't good enough. He was just Donald Schmidt, the rookie Police officer who would probably never amount to anything. The stress and anger eventually got to him, which resulted in Donald leaving his wife and two kids to God knows where. His mom would cry every day, and Kendall was too smart at 8 to know that asking when daddy was coming home wasn't going to make her feel any better. He hated his father for letting his little sister, Katie, grow up fatherless and he hated him for not being able to have the balls to say he was going to fight and prove everyone wrong. Ever since then, Kendall vowed he'd be captain of the force, showing his dad that if he had stuck it through, he could've done it instead of flaking out like a bastard on his family who had desperately needed him.

Kendall was wise beyond his years at the tender age of 26. He was the highest ranked detective in the force and rightfully so; he had busted more cases then all 16 detectives in his office combined. He was quite the Casanova around New York, having slept with piles and piles of women, half of which he couldn't name, but he was a good guy despite all of it. He was determined to do a good job at what he did.

"Room 208."The blonde muttered to himself, before offering a slight knock to the door.

A whimper was elicited from the other side of the door and Kendall took that as a 'come in' rather than a go away. He slightly cracked the door open, the sight of the girl tightly clinging to herself for dear life making his heart do back flips on command. It was a heart wrenching scene, and Kendall's heart usually wasn't wrenched in any way.

"Hi, Kale?"He asked, slowly making his way inside. Her dirty blonde hair was wet and combed to the back of her head behind her white bandages stained blood red right in the middle, making way for her natural face to shine through. She looked helpless, but beautiful in her hospital gown which wasn't the most common combination, but there she was making it possible.

"Are you the detective?"Her voice shook mercilessly, every word seeming to shoot a shiver down her back. He took a seat in the blue-green chair next to her bed and shot a smile, wanting to make her feel as comfortable as possible. "Yes. I'm detective Kendall Schmidt and I want to find the bastard that did this to you. Do you know who that is, Kale?"

Kale's neck wavered as she attempted to point her face in the direction of the handsome man. She did know exactly who was behind this. Who actually committed the crime against her? That was the detail she didn't know. She knew no matter what she told them, there'd be no way they'd actually arrest him. If they did, he'd get out within a matter of hours, always knowing how to cover his tracks. It was the most frustrating thing if you asked Kale. If she told, he'd have a bounty on her head in seconds, which wasn't the most pleasant thing to have from one of the most dangerous men in America. So, she kept her mouth shut which wasn't too hard, seeing that Kendall's emerald-green eyes were the most mesmerizing thing she'd seen in her entire life.

Kendall stared back, brokenness dripping off her face along with the loose drops of water that made it to her jaw and rolled off onto her blanket with ease.

"Listen, Kale. I can only help you if you help me."Kendall encouraged.

"I can't tell you who did it. I'm sorry. If I do, he'll have me hunted down and tortured and I don't want to put myself through that."Kale averted her eyes again, mentally counting each tedious water droplet that made its way on to her white fleece blanket.

Kendall hopped out of his seat and lowered himself until he was face level with the girl, his eyes glistening with sincerity in every possible way.

"I'll never let the bastard touch you."

Kale's eyes shot up again face to face with the man who was just across the room. It was like her arms grew a mind of their own and her brain couldn't stop them, because before she knew it, they were around Kendall's neck, pulling him into her and squeezing for dear life.

And to her dismay, his arms found their way around her waist, and it was the most comforting feeling she had ever felt in her entire life.

* * *

Kendall strolled into the police station, his eyes drooping from being up all night. He hadn't gotten much out of Kale; the two actually just held each other for the next two hours and Kale broke out into sobs when Kendall said he had to leave. He didn't want to, but the current captain had called him in for updates on the new case and Kendall had to get there as soon as he could.

He entered the office hesitantly; Captain Christopher Jacobson sat on the other side of the desk, filing through useless cases on his computer.

"Detective Schmidt, have a seat please." Kendall did as he was told and took a seat, his hands trembling at what he was about to tell the captain. "What have you found out on the new case?"Christopher asked a smile playing on the African American's face.

"Actually, I didn't get anything. All she told me was that she knows who was behind it and can't tell us who it is because he'll try to kill her."

Christopher shook his head at the news. Kendall knew the look; he had never received it before, but had seen it through the glass windows being given to the other detectives who hadn't done what they are supposed to. "This is not what I expected from my leading detective, Kendall. You always get them to talk to you."Christopher complained, Kendall hanging his head in shame.

"I know and I'm sorry. But, I have her warming up to me. Which is why I want to request something."

Christopher's dark brown eyes scanned the blonde's face, trying to pick up on what he was about to ask, but to the man's dismay, he couldn't.

"Instead of putting her into protective custody, I'd like to keep her in my home."

Christopher's laugh echoed throughout the brick walled office, his chest rising and falling with every loud chortle. He calmed down after a couple of minutes, wiping stray tears as he caught his breath. Kendall remained in the same position, knowing he was lowering on the totem pole just by asking.

"Oh, you're serious?"Christopher asked, Kendall simply nodding. "Kendall, are you crazy? That's against the law. She has to stay in protective custody."

"Captain, with all due respect, I know that it's against the law, but there is no doubt in my mind he will find her in protective custody, and he'll get her out just so he can kill her. He would never suspect her to be living in a police officer's house."

"And who exactly is this he?"Christopher inquired, just to prove a point.

"I-I don't know, but I could find out a hell of a lot quicker if she was living with me?"Kendall pleaded, sporting his best puppy dog face.

"We can't do it, Kendall. If one victim gets to live with a police officer in a luxury townhouse, then they all will want to and I'm about to retire. I don't need a big scandal on my head as I leave."

"No one outside of the force will know it's going on. You know I wouldn't dare tell a soul, Chris. I'm the highest ranked detective in this place. I know what I'm doing. Please."He was ready to get down on his knees; there was no way he letting her stay in protective custody. He wouldn't feel safe leaving her there on her own.

"Fine, Kendall. But if the news, or anyone else even suspects that this might be happening, I'm cutting it off and sending her to protective custody. Don't screw this up. You're the only person I trust with this position."Chris warned. Kendall nodded and thanked Chris, rushing out of the office and into the parking lot.

"Don't screw this up" was echoing away in his head, **and God, he hoped he wouldn't.**


	3. 2 Find Me

This one is a bit short, My apologies. You'll find out why.

Thanks too much to DragonClan for being my first reviewer and kensare for favoriting! It means a lot and motivates me to actually finish chapters.

Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review!

Love,

Emerson

* * *

Kale limped behind Kendall, carrying two small red suitcases stuffed full with all her clothes and shoes. They had just arrived at his luxury red brick townhouse on the Upper East Side of New York. Kids were running up and down the clean sidewalks, cars and taxis zooming past without a care. It was a beautiful sight; she had never seen this side of New York.

Kendall took her bags and told Kale to wait at the bottom of the stairs while he carried them up to the door with ease and quickly came hopping back down. "Okay, let me help you up. Here."He outstretched his hand with a friendly smile. "I think I can get up there by myself."Kale's voice was still shaking even after four days in the hospital. Kendall just chuckled as he bent down and scooped Kale up bridal style, the blondes both beginning to laugh uncontrollably. Kale threw her arms around Kendall's neck for the second time, missing the feeling of the first time that seemed to happen ages ago. Kendall easily brought them both up the stairs, also managing to get the door open while still holding tight to Kale's body.

Kale's jaw dropped at the breathtaking sight of the three-story townhouse, cherry wood floors, intricate paintings on the walls, vast living spaces. It was everything Kale had ever wanted in a home. Kendall set her down and brought the bags inside, Kale cringing at the loss of his muscular arms around her. But even after losing Kendall's touch, her heart still felt like a kid in a candy store. She'd never been somewhere so extravagant, so perfect and it surprised her that a seemingly laid back guy like Kendall lived here.

"This is your place?"Kale asked, counting the endless wooden stairs that led up to the mysterious second and third floors.

"Yeah. My grandma used to be an interior designer and this was her house before she died. She gave it to me in her will."Kendall explained placing her suitcases on the right side of the dark wooden door. "You like it?"

'Like it' was an understatement. She was studying at NYU to be an interior designer and it was people like Kendall's grandmother she strived to be like. It was job done better-than-well."It's amazing."Her small voice croaked, as she slowly limped to the open living room, flat screen Samsung television, crisp white L-Shaped couch decorated with bright yellow pillows, a dark wooden glass coffee table that lay atop a fuzzy white rug. Tons of books decorated the cases next to the television, all discussing topics of law and few fantasy books here and there. She lowered herself onto the couch, sinking into the warmth and comfort.

"Thanks. My grandma would appreciate it."

She smiled, pulling her legs under her as if she was a little girl again. She took in the surroundings fully this time.

An awful thought seem to ring through her mind as Kendall walked away, her mother's rose garden.

She had forgotten all about it in her time at the hospital and she knew her mother was looking down her, shedding tears in disappointment. How could she have forgotten the one thing that kept her mother going?

When Kale was six years old, her mother took her to a vacant area of New York, one of the few places solely surrounded by lush green foliage. It was too thin of an area to be called a forest, so it didn't have a name. It was different, unclassified, kind of like Kale herself.

Kale's mother held tightly to her hand as the two stepped over rocks and pushed past growing ferns until they reached their destination. It was a large patch of soil in the middle of the trees growing dozens of beautiful roses almost as tall as the trees themselves or at least that's how Kale saw it. She always wondered where her mother got the beautiful roses that decorated their home and now she had figured it out. "Ok, Kale," She remembered her mother saying, platinum blonde hairs pulled up to the top of her head in a messy bun, "If anything ever happens to mommy, I want you to take care of this garden. Don't let anyone mess with it or take it away from you. Ok?" The six year old nodded, with a confused expression. "What's going to happen to you, mommy?"She thought her mother's leave would be immediate, her six year old brain couldn't fathom that she meant sometime in the future. Her mother sighed, looking away from her daughter for a brief second. "Just in case, Kale, alright?" Kale nodded again all confusion wiped away from her face. The two spent the rest of the day there, watching insects fly by their undisturbed garden and talking about their problems, well, mostly the trivial problems of Kale's six-year-old life.

Her body started to shake uncontrollably. Who knows what could've happen to it in the time she'd been away? Her heart's pace was starting to pick up, what was she going to do? She knew Kendall would never let her out of his home at a time like this. The man would obviously be after her, but she had to check on her mother's garden, if only for a few minutes.

She'd never snuck out before for fear of repercussions, but she had constantly thought about it. Getting away from her house and just being by herself. She slipped her body off the couch with ease, not making a sound. Her footsteps were quiet, but the shooting pain in her right leg was hindering her from making the quick getaway she wanted. She counted how many more steps it would take her to get to the door if she went at this pace, her heartbeat still growing in speed. Kendall would be so angry when he found out, but at this point. She didn't care. She needed to check on her mother's garden. It was an obligation, the only thing that would keep her mother proud of her. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief when her hand hit the crystal doorknob, twisting it ever so slightly and making her way out without a trace.

* * *

"Hey, so what do you want for din-"Kendall stopped mid sentence as he entered the living room and realized that the blonde was no longer on his couch. "Kale?"He yelled to the upstairs portion of his home with no answer. Her bags were still undisturbed next to the door, but he did notice a slight breeze entering his home.

His heart rose in his throat as he realized the door was in fact cracked open and Kale was no longer in his house, but out there in New York, with nothing but a jacket and a hurt leg. On instinct, he dashed outside, hopping into his car and speeding away with no other intent but to find her.


	4. 3 The Fear of Forgetting

Chaptah foh.

I feel like I update too often, so soon I'll be coming up with an update schedule. Truth is, there's not really much to do but update and write here at my house.

This one is short as well, I apologize, but I kind of like it.

Excuse the poor writing, I'm honestly terrible and just do this as a hobby.

Pleaseeee review! They help me a lot.

I accept anonymous reviews too, so please, feel free to hate or love on me as much as you would like to. hahah

Love,

Emerson.

* * *

Kendall ransacked the entire Upper East Side of New York, describing her to anyone who would listen. It hadn't even been an hour and Kendall had already lost the key witness in his brand new case. If Chris heard about his, he'd lose everything he'd ever worked for and he'd prove his scumbag father right. He refused to do it, to succumb to the pressure.

He figured he should let himself let loose for a while and head back to the house, continuing his search the next morning. It was already midnight, he had no clue where Kale had wandered off to and he wasn't going to find out anytime soon. He parked his car in its usual spot, stress and worry covering his face as he made his way up to the front door.

When he got inside, a plate was set up on his marble dining room table, on top was the best lasagna he'd ever smelt, cobb salad on the outer edges topped with a zesty Italian dressing. All the lights were off except for the one in the kitchen and Kale's bags were no longer next to the door.

"Kale?"He called out, anger dripping off her name like venom. His ears perked up to the sound of her timid footsteps coming down the stairs, revealing her in all her glory.

She wore a loose white crop top, her flat, bruised stomach peeking out from under. Her torso led down to her dark blue Victoria's Secret sweatpants hiding those mile long legs he knew she had. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, wavy hairs framing her clean face, no mascara, no foundation, no nothing. It was all Kale and he loved seeing her like this. It was then Kendall noticed the sobs leaking out from her eyes as she stopped herself from coming all the way down.

"I'm so sorry Kendall. I didn't mean to make you mad. I had to go check on it, I'm sorry."She buried her face into her hands, her body sinking to the wooden step and folding into itself. Kendall had never seen a girl so vulnerable, so upset. He knew it couldn't have just been because of him. He ran to her side, lowering himself next to her and wrapping his arms around her. She flinched away on instinct and she knew Kendall saw the pain in her bloodshot eyes. It was hard to mask it.

"Look, I'm not mad. But, you really can't run out of my house and into New York like that."

Kale nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Just shh."He pulled her impossibly closer and smiled, the smell of the lasagna permeating throughout the home. "Did you make that?"He motioned toward the food, Kale drying her eyes.

"Y-yeah. I realized you weren't home when I came back and I-I thought I should cook for you."Kendall chuckled, her innocence was so cute. "Thank you very much. Look, head upstairs and get some rest. I'll come check on you after I eat. Alright?"Kale nodded as she slowly stood up, Kendall steadying her to make sure her leg didn't give out. He stood up after her, emerald eyes meeting her chocolate ones. It was like in a split second Kendall could learn all of her secrets just by looking into her mysterious orbs. He wanted to; he wanted Kale to let him in, to let him know everything that had ever happened to her in her life, to let him know why she had run out earlier without telling him. What was so important that she had to sneak out like that? He train of thoughts were broken when Kale broke free from his gaze and used the banister for support as she made her way back upstairs. Kendall sank as he watched her leave, wanting her desperately under his arm again. She was exhausted; he'd ask her tomorrow why she snuck out.

* * *

After Kendall had eaten the best lasagna he'd ever tasted in his life, he took a shower in the downstairs guest room, changing into a loose pair of gray drop crotch sweatpants and nothing else. He trudged up the stairs, counting each one in his mind like he always did, force of habit. He knew there were twenty-two. Did he think someone was going to come in and uproot one of his stairs? He really didn't know and tried his best not to question it. It was just another one of his little quirks.

He made it to his dark cherry wood door and turned the crystal knob with ease halting at the sound of faint whimpers coming from under the gray covers of his king bed. He had told her to get some rest, but he didn't expect she'd pick his bed. He pushed out all of his inappropriate thoughts and rushed over, pulling back the comforter to see his beautiful new blonde roommate sobbing into the comfort of his pillow.

"What's wrong?"Kendall whispered, face dangerously close to Kale's. He figured it was okay, since her eyes were shut anyway.

"I can't believe I forgot about it. How could I forget about it?"She struggled to get out, clutching her chest for dear life. Kendall was clearly clueless to what she was talking about, but he put on his best poker face and pretended he did, for the sake of the both of them. "Forgot about what Kale?"This triggered her sobs to flow harder, dampening Kendall's sheets furthermore. "Okay, shh."His calloused hand reached up to rub her back, Kale wincing at the contact. She relaxed under his touch, her sobs beginning to grow quieter and quieter till they were almost ceased. "I'll be just across the hall if you need me, okay?"Kendall asked, watching as the girl slowly nodded. He returned to his full height, turning on the balls of his feet before heading towards the exit to the bedroom.

"Wait, Kendall!"A shaky voice cried out behind him, Kendall stopping in his tracks.

"Please sleep here with me. Don't leave me alone."Kendall sighed knowing that this was highly inappropriate. But it wouldn't be right to leave her there when she needed him, when she was begging for him. He had to push Christopher's warning out of his mind and do what he knew would get him closer to solving the case. Before he knew it, he was climbing under the covers and wrapping his lanky arms around Kale, pulling her close to his body. He hushed and rocked her as if she was a baby and smiled as her tears disappeared all together and her body was overcome with the innocence of _sleep._


	5. 4 Heartbeat

**Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.**

**I'm a little hyper, glad to get this chapter up.**

**My updating schedule is going to be:**

**Saving Roses-**** Wednesday, Friday**

**Everything Has Changed- Tuesday, Thursday **

**Just whenever I get the chance during the day. **

**Plus I am working on three new stories to put up so expect this updating schedule to change.**

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! :)) They really do motivate me to write more.**

**Love,**

**Emerson.**

* * *

Kale watched from the bed covers as Kendall stepped out of the shower, the cracked bathroom door dimly lighting the bedroom. She felt like somewhat of creeper, watching his semi-muscular body drip w clear water beads. He looked like he was glowing, dirty blonde hair slightly darkened by the shower. Kale just couldn't bring herself to look away.

She quickly squinted her eyes as Kendall stepped out of the bathroom, wrapping a clean blue towel dangerously low around his waist, giving Kale a perfect view of his V muscle. It was enough to make her drool onto the already tear-stained sheets, but she restrained herself, knowing Kendall would think she was a freak if he found out that she was watching him from his bed.

"Hey, Kale, are you awake?"His hot whispers bounced off her ear deliciously, her eyes slowly beginning to open fully. "Y-yeah."She stuttered out, realizing that Kendall still hadn't gotten dressed. His perfectly white smile appeared as her eyes widened on their own. "I'm going to be at work until late tonight. Do you think you'll be fine here alone?"He sweetly asked brushing the wet hairs off of his forehead. Kale knew she wouldn't be okay, the man behind her misery was bound to find her soon and there was no way she could protect herself if he did. But, she couldn't keep Kendall from doing his job no matter how afraid she was. The longer she kept Kendall with her, the longer the man would be free doing his illegal activities, terrorizing other innocent people.

She'd have to do without his protection for a couple of hours.

"I think I'll be fine."She nodded, Kendall rubbing soothing circles into her shoulder before returning to the bathroom.

She sat up as he walked away, twiddling her fingers nervously as he emerged again. He dressed himself in a grey striped t-shirt with a darker grey sweater draping his broad shoulders, light brown skinny jeans with white suspenders and dark grey Vans. His hair was no longer wet and matted, but gelled and spiked up, his brown roots coming through. She took in every little detail of the man, watching as he moved quick and swiftly throughout the somewhat messy room, knowing where everything was. He fascinated her. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she loved everything about him, his cute smile, his killer jaw line, and her new discovery of his perfect v-line/happy trail. Kale kept this to herself for obvious reasons; he could never entertain her crush. It was against the law; he could lose his job and even without asking, Kale knew his job meant a lot to him. She couldn't be the one to take that away from him. It's not like she meant half as much to him as his job did.

"Okay, so you know where everything is in the kitchen if you get hungry. Help yourself to any room in the house. Just promise me one thing," Kendall sauntered quickly to the side of the bed, staring into her eyes with intent, "Do. Not. Leave. This. House. You hear me?"He made sure every word came out of his mouth Cleary. He couldn't deal with another running away debacle. Kale just sighed and nodded, peeling her eyes away from Kendall's. She knew the last thing she was going to do was leave by her own doing. It was the others she was worried about.

Kendall smiled sweetly and laid a quick kiss on top of her blonde head, his heart fluttering as his lips left the soft hairs. "Just call me if you need me. My number is next to the home phone in the kitchen. Bye."He quickly slipped out of the room, waving and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Kendall entered the police station with confidence, quickly finding his way to his office, his black iPhone being crushed by his grip. In case Kale was to call him, he wanted to make sure he picked up on the first ring. Obsessive? Yes. But Kendall really could care less; her safety was all she really was worried about.

He pushed the door to his office open quickly, rolling his eyes at the obnoxious figure occupying his chair.

James. Maslow.

James Maslow was Kendall competition in the race to become captain. He had solved cases, not as many as Kendall, but they were very important and impressive, due to the fact that all the boy seemed to care about was how his brunette locks looked. Kendall and James had hated each other the day the two were rookies on the force, being partnered for their entire rookie year. They had two different personalities, two different preferences, two different upbringings. They would never get along. So why the hell was James sitting in his seat?

"What the hell are you doing here, Maslow?"Kendall spewed venom charging towards the desk. James flashed his charming and fixed his tie. "Looking for the Anderson file. Have you even started on that case, Schmidt?"

Kendall didn't want to admit it, but he'd so far gotten nothing out of Kale. He had spent so much time nursing her he never had the chance to slip in the questions about the crime. He knew she wouldn't be able to take it.

"Yes, I've started on it. Why the hell do you think I would leave the file here in my office where scum like you can take it? I'm not a fucking idiot Maslow."

"Oh, but you are. We all know that you asked the captain if she could stay with you. Really, Kendall? Inviting a victim of a rape to stay with you just so you can get a quick lay? That's not cool."

Kendall was beginning to see red.

"Is that the shit you've been spreading around here? You've got some nerve Maslow."

James just chuckled. "Well Kendall, just making sure that your fellow detectives know what kind of person will be running them if Christopher chooses you. Isn't that my duty?"

Kendall reached across the desk and grabbed the taller male by his collar, lifting him up slowly. James was stronger and buffer and taller than Kendall, but something about the brunette made Kendall feel like Spiderman, like he could take down anyone. James knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"Let's make a deal. You give me the case and the position of captain."

Kendall scoffed. "What the hell's in it for me?"

"Oh, you'll get to see my beautiful face while I fire you."

And before he knew it, Kendall was throwing a fist right into the pretty boy's face.

* * *

_Kale didn't feel right._

Whether it was the dark rain clouds that were looming over the mid-spring New York or the fact that she was in a totally foreign part of the state, she really didn't know.

She just didn't feel right.

In fact, she was downright terrified not having Kendall there. She looked lost in his gigantic kitchen, cooking up a simple cheese omelet with a side of pancakes like her mother used to make. Her heartbeat was irregular which meant he was coming. She could feel it in her bones, he was coming.

She practically jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang.

Kale swiftly turned the stove off and sank to the floor in the kitchen, hoping the visitor would get the hint and leave.

Then the doorbell rang six more times.

Kale's heartbeat grew more irregular.

Then, the lock turned, the doorknob did the same and the visitors came in.

**Kale's heart stopped.**


	6. 5 Indescribable Feelings

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**So this one was a real bitch to write, but I actually think it's my favorite chapter so far. The story is only going to get saucier from here, so please review and tell me that you want me to keep going. A lot happens in this chapter so stick with me through it all.**

**I am in fact changing the update schedule, because let's face it, I'm the bigges procrastinator to ever walk the earth and it'll take me an entire day just to get this thing finished, so here is my new update schedule:**

**Everything Has Changed: Tuesday, Friday**

**Saving Roses: Wednesday, Saturday**

**This will change because I want to get another story up before the end of the week. If you need to be reminded, I'll also put my update schedule on my profile, just in case you want to be reminded.**

**Thank you guys so much for enjoying my story, as long as you review, I will keep posting, I promise!**

**I have everything for this story planned out and ready to go, all I need is a little motivation and show-of-intrigue from my readers and this story shall live forever! So please enjoy. Sorry about being weird in this author's note, haha. :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love,**

**Emerson.**

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Kale darling. Did you enjoy having sex with someone other than me for a change?"

Kale forced her eyes to stay shut. She honestly didn't know what to do if her fears were in fact confirmed and the man behind her misery was the one saying these awful things to her.

"Kale baby, open your eyes."His breath bounced off her face disgustingly, reeking of New York hot dogs and a little bit of weed. "I said open. Your. Damn. Eyes."Strong, slim fingers encased Kale's neck, her eyes popping open instantly.

The man she was dreading seeing stood in front of her, thin but muscular body dressed in a grey Armani with a black button up, tan skin, dark brown hair with eyes to match, and a long nose. His intimidating men stood behind him in cliché black suits, ready to restrain Kale just in case she decided to run. She knew better than that. The man pulled Kale up to her feet by her neck, letting go as soon as she was safely balanced on the ground. The small blonde fell back onto the countertop and tried her best to catch her already shaky breaths.

"How's my darling daughter doing?"His deep voice asked, creepily thin lips turning up into an intimidating smile. Kale stared down at the floor, knowing he really didn't care how she was doing.

"What- do-you-want-Vince?"Kale fit in between her painful heaving, growing weaker by the second. He didn't have to touch her. His presence was enough to injure her in more ways than just physical.

"Didn't I teach you to respect you elders? My name's not Vince, its dad."He spat at her, pulling out a shiny silver gun, a Model 460v Smith & Wesson 5" revolver to be exact. Guns were something she knew too much about, growing up in a household under her dear old father. The frigid metal barrel felt terrifying against her innocent head. She couldn't even fathom the thought of Vince pulling the trigger and the bullet flying through her head effortlessly, killing her right then and there in Kendall's kitchen with her omelet still sitting on the stovetop. "And if you must know why I'm here, it's because of your mother."Vince stared into Kale's eyes intently, his orbs burning a hole straight through her, just like they always did.

"What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about? Mother-is-dead."A single tear swam its way down Kale's face, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"You don't know yet, do you?"Vince asked, quickly pulling the gun back to his side. He stared at the innocent blonde's face as more tears began to uncontrollably pour from her eyes, though her mouth wasn't making a sound.

"Don't-know-about-what?"Kale was clueless as to what the man was talking about.

"I'll visit some other time. Your daddy misses you, Kale honey."Vince left a sickening kiss on her head in the exact same spot Kendall had earlier. "And tell your cop friend I'd love to meet him sometime. Seems like a good guy."He ordered his men to leave quickly before anyone saw them, which they did, quickly filing out and leaving Kale alone.

It was only then; her breathing began to regain stability.

* * *

"Two grown men, two _**25 YEAR OLD men**_, fighting like middle schoolers in the detective's office. Care to explain either of you?"Christopher's eyes were set on Kendall and James, both bleeding and bruised somewhere on their body. The fight had escalated to a level neither of them had really expected it to and it seemed like forever passed before any of the other detectives realized what was going on. Kendall rolled his eyes at James, who was clearly trying to use his charming looks to make it seem like it was all Kendall's fault. Christopher knew Kendall well enough to know that Kendall would never do anything like this unless provoked.

"Neither of you want to act like adults and tell me what happened? Fine. Take your case files and go home. You're both suspended for three days."Christopher said matter- of-factly, slamming his fists down on his desk angrily.

"Chris, you can't suspend me! This Anderson case could be bigger than just one girl being raped and dumped in an alleyway. I've got a lot of work to do and all my files are on the computer here!"Kendall pleaded, leaning closer to the wood desk.

"Guess what Kendall? I don't care! I can't have you getting into stupid fights like this in my offices. I still run this place if you two assholes forgot and I ultimately get to choose who is captain. Keep this up and it'll be neither of you."Christopher stormed out quickly before he could hear the protests of either of them men.

"Great going, Maslow. How the hell am I supposed to make any progress on this case if I'm locked up at home?"Kendall iced to the brunette, pressing his icepack tighter to his swollen lip.

"I don't know. The victim lives with you dumbass, figure it out."James angrily rose from his chair and stormed out, leaving Kendall there alone.

_Oh, _he thought,_ I forgot about that._

* * *

Kendall arrived home at noon after packing up most of the things he would need to get ahead on his case. He never had been home this early from work and something seemed off. It was a particularly gloomy New York day, rain clouds threatening to drench the beautiful mid-spring New York with a torrential down pour. The weather wasn't what was bothering him though; his heart was telling him that something else was wrong. He just couldn't figure out what it was yet.

His heart jumped in his throat once he realized his front door hadn't been locked. Millions of questions ping ponged in his head. Had Kale snuck out yet again? Had someone gone in?

He pushed the door open angrily, storming in and stopping in his tracks when he saw his blonde roommate hugging tightly to herself on his couch.

She was gently rocking herself back and forth, heavy tribal sweater covering her thin shoulders, white crochet crop top revealing her slightly bruised stomach, light pink shorts and tan burlap Toms. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her makeup was nice and simple, but was not working to cover the terrified look on her face.

"Kale?"

Kale practically jumped six miles off the couch when she heard her name. Her heart hadn't returned to its regular pace yet and Kendall coming home early wasn't helping her nervous situation. Her shoulders dropped from its erect position once she realized who had come in, her legs starting to shake under her.

"Why is the front door unlocked?"Kendall asked quickly, cocking his head in her direction.

Kale just shrugged and tried to keep her breathing stable as she worked up the courage to lie to Kendall. "I needed some air and I guess I forgot to lock it."Kale couldn't tell Kendall about what happened this morning. He'd freak out. She just needed time to figure out what her father wanted now before she brought Kendall into it.

"Alright."Kendall believed Kale, because he had no reason not to. He picked his box up from the ground and walked into the dining room setting the papers down onto the marble top before ciphering through the papers.

Kale followed behind, wondering how she was going to ask Kendall what she was about to ask him.

"What happened to your lip?"Kale asked, her voice cracking in the slightest bit.

"I got into a fight with the biggest douche bag in the office. I'm suspended for three days."Kendall shook his head at remembering the reason he was home early. There were pros and cons to being suspended, pros being that he could spend more time keeping an eye on Kale, cons being that he couldn't get into the files on his desktop. He'd have to use his time with Kale to figure out who exactly the man was who did this to her.

"A fight? What about?"Kale stalled, resting her shaky weight on the leather dining room chair in front of her.

"Nothing important. Did you do anything interesting this morning?"Kendall asked, still flipping through his papers.

Kale just tried to relax before she answered. "No, not really. I do have a question though."

Kendall stopped going through his papers and looked up at the blonde, shooting her a smile.

"Okay, what?"

"Can you take me somewhere?"

* * *

"Turn here."Kale pointed to the small area of lush green trees.

"The forest? You do realize it's about to rain, right?"Kendall asked before he made the hesitant turn into the narrow dirt path.

"Please, Kendall. I can explain a lot more about t-the crime if you take me there."Kale crossed her fingers as Kendall sighed. He parked and pulled the key out of the ignition, opening the door to his black BMW x3 and stepping out. Kale exhaled and followed Kendall's movements out of the car, taking the lead on the path into the forest.

No one but Kale and her deceased mother knew about this place, and she honestly couldn't believe she was showing it to Kendall. Something about her just trusted Kendall. She knew she probably shouldn't trust him, but she just couldn't help it. He was a good man and he was passionate. He was exactly the kind of man her mother had told her to look for in a potential mate.

The two didn't have to walk very far before they made it to the patch of land where Kale's Mother's garden was set up, Kendall's eyes widened at the beautiful scenery in front of him.

He had never seen such beautiful roses in his life; they were vibrantly red and incredibly tall, reaching his chest. There were tons of them in perfect little rows, a stone border around their roots to mark where they were allowed to grow.

"What is this place?"Kendall asked, examining the threatening thorns sprouting off of the green stems.

Kale didn't entertain his question with an answer, she ignored him and checked on her roses, breathing a sigh of relief when she noticed that they were all hydrated and growing normally, just like her mother would have wanted.

"Kale? Earth to Kale?"Kendall snapped his fingers in front of the dazed blonde's face. Kale turned her neck to face Kendall and sighed, pulling Kendall down to the dirt next to her.

"Care to explain?"Kendall asked, scooting in closer to Kale's shivering frame.

She wasn't ready to explain why she had brought Kendall here. This was her safe haven, her life away from the rest of the harsh world. Bringing Kendall in could mean losing a part of her mom and that was the last thing she could deal with in her situation. Right now, she had no choice.

"This is my mother's garden. She brought me here when I was six and told me that I was supposed to take care of it if anything happened to her."Kale surprisingly got out with no problems, her voice staying steady along with her breathing.

"What happened to her?"Kendall asked, watching her face as she stared directly at the roses.

"She died when I was seven."Her voice cracked then, Kale silently cursing herself for not being able to stand her ground. "Just out of nowhere, she was gone."The tears stared to pour from her eyes violently, but she kept herself from shaking. Now was not the time break down. Kendall wrapped his arms around her soothingly, pulling her into him. She found comfort in his t-shirt, the soft cotton serving as a cushion for ever flowing tears. "She left me alone with him. He made me miserable. He beat me."

"Who's he?"Kendall asked, figuring this could be the information he was waiting for.

"Vince Anderson. My dad."

Kendall's mouth dropped open in shock at the mention of Vince Anderson. Kendall and the detectives had spent years trying to pin a crime on the scumbag, but he was just too good of a criminal. He got away with everything, drug deals, rapes, robberies, it was almost impossible to arrest him.

Vince Anderson was coined the most dangerous man in America by the FBI, who had almost caught him in a drug raid in Mexico three years ago. Somehow, Vince had got away just in the nick of time before the FBI could arrive at his warehouse and when they did, everyone who had accompanied Vince there in the first place was dead, all 32 of his allies. Even at the tender age of 57, Vince still ran numerous drug cartels and prostitution areas around the country and he would stop at nothing for money and power. Kendall knew he was married and had a daughter, but he never thought Kale could be related to a man of his notoriety. It would explain a lot, Kale was 19 which meant she was born to Vince when he was thirty eight, and that was the peak of his appearances on the crime scene. She had seen more than a little girl should have seen and even now in college, she held onto that innocence that was taken away from her so long ago. Kale could be Kendall's key to finally locking up and putting away the bastard.

"Wow. Vince Anderson is your dad?"Kendall repeated, his voice carrying a confused tone.

Kale just nodded, snuggling closer into Kendall's chest.

"Is he the man behind your rape, Kale?"Kendall pulled her away from his chest and looked into her eyes, still sparkling with presence of tears. Kale couldn't answer; Kale couldn't let Kendall know just yet. Just a little more time. But, they were both there now, and Kendall needed an answer, a clarification. How the hell was she supposed to stall?

Before Kale knew it, her lips were on Kendall's bruised ones and her legs were straddling his lap, shuddering with pressure when his big hands held her hips steady on top of him. Their lips moved together beautifully, almost as if they were following a rhythm, like the rhythm of their heartbeats.

Up, down. Up, down. Up, down.

It was the first time in what seemed like forever that Kale's heart hadn't been beating faster than it should have and she drank up the feeling deliciously, taking in every slight movement of Kendall's mouth against hers. They hadn't even realized that the sky had turned four shades darker and rain had started to pour down onto the two blondes, drenching the both of them. Kale quickly pulled away and took notice, her heartbeat staying the way it did during the kiss. Kendall did the same, cringing at the loss of Kale's soft lips against his.

The two sat in silence for a minute, letting the frigid water roll down their bodies as they stared into each other's beautiful eyes. They both held secrets. Pasts that they felt they could tell no one about, but there in that moment, they felt safe with each other. They didn't have to say anything. They felt it in their hearts that what they were feeling was in fact real, and it was beautiful. Neither of them knew what the feeling was exactly, but they didn't have to know. They didn't have to explain. It was just there.

"We should probably get going. I don't need you sick."Kendall scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as Kale nodded and rose off of his lap. He rose as well, grabbing her hand and running back to the shelter of his car. He had no idea how he was going to forget about the fact that the key victim in his case to finally shut down Vince Anderson had just kissed him, and he had done next to nothing to stop it. He knew nothing could escalate from it; it was illegal for God's sakes. He could lose his job and everything he'd ever worked for, but Kale was just so beautiful and so different from anyone else he had ever been with. She made Kendall feel something that he hadn't ever felt before. She warmed his heart.

_Kendall was in too deep already, and he was afraid there was no way out._


	7. 6 Date with the Devils

**Yo hoes.**

**Haha, just kidding. How are you guys?**  
**I feel like I haven't been on in a while even though it's only been a couple of days. Sorry.**

**So I decided to solely focus on Saving Roses for now, because I need to get my thoughts together with Everything Has Changed, so it's gone on a little hiatus. I'm sorry. I know I'm super uncool for going on hiatus so early in a series, but I hope you guys will understand.**

**A lot happens in this chapter-**

**Okay that's a lie. Only a couple significant things happen in this chapter, but I still think you will enjoy it.**

**Please remember to review and tell me what you think! And I update this story every Wednesday morning if I can, if not probably Wednesday evening.**

**Love,**

**Emerson.**

* * *

Kendall stared out the window in the foyer to the calm street in front of his home, trying to focus while Kale was noisily cooking something for lunch a few feet away from him. A black Cadillac XTS had been parked in front of his house for the past three hours and Kendall hadn't taken his eye off of them once. He didn't know who it was partly because he couldn't see from that far away and the windows were tinted to a point where it could'vw possibly been illegal, but he decided he'd let the street cops deal with that. He wanted to just go out there and ask who they were, but he didn't want to cause commotion. He lived in one of the best places in town; heavily populated with large families with small children, he didn't want to cause a commotion that could end violently.

"Your cobb salad is ready."Kale stuttered out, emerging from the dining room while fixing her mint green Victoria's Secret tank top. Her hair was curled and her makeup was done even though she knew she probably wouldn't be leaving the house. She did it all for Kendall.

The two had done their best of avoiding each other the last three days, not wanting the kiss to come up in conversation. Kendall didn't want to talk about it because he knew the consequences of giving into Kale and her charms, he could lose his job, and he couldn't risk that. Kale didn't want to talk about simply because Kendall didn't, plus she was scared that Kendall would just reject her and rejection was the one thing in her life she couldn't take.

"Yeah, thanks."Kendall quickly stated, keeping his eyes locked on the car outside the window.

"What are you looking at?"Kale asked, keeping her distance from the blonde male.

"Oh, there's this black Cadillac that's been sitting in front of the house for three hours and no one's gotten out or in."Kendall explained quickly.

Kale's throat lost all moisture in that moment, knowing that she could easily identify the people in the car.

She didn't have to look out the window to know that the car was specifically an XTS, or that the windows were tinted and the seats were slightly back, because that's how he always did it when he staked out at his victim's house. He even took her on one of these stakeouts of his. It was the most terrifying thing she had ever experienced in her life.

How did they find her here with Kendall? She knew that he was a very resourceful man and knew everything that there was to be known about the great city of New York, but to know that Kendall had taken her in? That was nearly impossible.

"Do you think you know them?"Kale asked, brushing a stray curl out of her face.

"No."Kendall said, his tone dropping. He snapped his head in the blonde's direction, taking in her mile long legs only covered with coral and white colored Aztec shorts and stopped by a pair of clean white Vans. "Do you know them?"Kendall peeled his eyes away, realizing Kale might be able to ID the people.

"Probably not. My dad doesn't drive a Cadillac."Kale quickly got out, turning on the heel of her Vans and dashing up stairs.

_Just a little more time…_

* * *

Kendall stuck his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans as he paced in his dining room. The room was a disaster area, his plate of Cobb salad practically licked clean in the midst of all his strewn papers and silver Macbook Air. He couldn't find anything in order to link Kale's dad to her particular rape and he knew he couldn't ask her about it, not yet at least.

His heart jumped underneath his oversized grey tank top as the home phone rang. He ran to pick it up, getting out a quirky 'Hello'.

"Detective Kendall Schmidt?"

The voice on the other line had said. Kendall had found it strangely familiar, but he couldn't wrap his head around who it could belong to.

"This is he. Who is this?"

"Not important. What's important is that you show up at the Warehouse on Shacks and Rimswood at 9:00 tonight and come alone."

"And what if I don't show up?"Kendall asked confidently, his mind still trying to connect the voice to a face.

"If you don't show up? That Cadillac you were watching all day might look very nice in your living room and the man driving? He won't crash without reinforcements."Kendall could hear the sinister smirk through the phone, cringing at the thought of a car in his grandma's pride and joy of a living room.

"I'll be there. And I'll come alone."Kendall agreed quickly hanging up as he heard faint footsteps descending the stairs.

"Who was that?"Kale asked, curly hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and Vans stripped from her feet.

**"Looks like I have a date with a couple of devils."**

* * *

"Okay, they think I'm coming alone so make sure you guys lay low. If I need you I'll say the code word which is Read. R-e-a-d."Kendall explained to the 8 cops and detectives who stood around him. He technically wasn't allowed to have backup at the moment since he was still suspended, but Christopher had allowed it since Kendall might be getting a chance to meet with the Vince Anderson.

Vince Anderson was the bane of Christopher's existence and ever since February of 1999 where Vince had shot Christopher and missed his heart by half an inch, he had wanted to take him down and would take any measures in doing so.

The crew was parked a block away, Kendall was set to pull in as if everything was casual.

I mean what couldn't be casual about carrying two revolvers in the waistband of your jeans on your way to meet the most dangerous men in America?

Kendall quickly hopped in his car and sped to the front of the warehouse, parking across the street and getting out, making sure to look both ways before crossing the street. The warehouse was in a rough part of town, one that Kendall had solved a lot of crimes in if he had to add, so he knew it like the back of his hand. The warehouse was surprisingly new to him though.

He banged on the door large wooden door three times, running a hand through his spiked up hair casually as he waited to be given entry. It took about five minutes for the door to be opened, a tall man with a machine gun strapped to his back warmly welcoming Kendall into the large abandoned room. A few lamps stood around the room, covered in cobwebs and stray insects. A burgundy leather chair sat right in the center of the room, the infamous Vince Anderson sitting there before him with two large men standing at attention beside him.

Vince looked put together as he apparently always did, black Armani suit with a bright red tie, dark brown with hints of gray hair perfectly slicked back. His chocolate-brown eyes mirrored Kale's to a T as well as his plump limps. Kendall couldn't think about Kale right now, he had to think about himself and why he was so kindly invited there.

Kendall looked at the faces of the men beside Vince, the only two whose faces weren't covered by black bandanas. The one to the left of Vince had black hair, thick moustache with eyebrows to match and hazel eyes. He looked pretty uninteresting besides the fact that his muscles were practically as big as Kendall torso. He averted his eyes to the man on the right of Vince, this one looking much more-normal, in a loose sense of the word.

He had dirty blonde hair similar to Kendall, emerald eyes similar to Kendall's, a large nose similar to Kendall's a bushy eyebrows. Hell, if Kendall didn't know any better, he'd say this guy was-

_His dad._

_**"Detective Schmidt, so glad you could join us tonight. I'm sure you're glad to see your father in his new line of work, correct?"**_


	8. 7 Love, Actually

**Hello my friends. How is you?**

**Haha, nah really how are you guys? Haven't seen you guys since Wednesday. I hope you had an awesome fourth of July I spent mine on tumblr watching the fireworks from my balcony with my boyfriend. :)**

**I finally finished this chapter, it literally took me four days to finish this SMUT scene because I was so fucking lazy.**

**And yes there is SMUT ahead, one of the reasons why this fanfic is rated M. Don't like smut? Skip the end, no big deal don't need to get your panties all knotted and shit. **

**I took what OxyBtrSwag said to me into consideration, she asked since Everything has Changed is on hiatus until further notice, will I update Saving Roses more often and I think that's fair. I am working on this really cool new story that I hope to get up sometime next week. If you want to read the summary, it's on my profile. It's called 'Scandalous'. The summary sort of sucks, but the story itself is good I swurr. **

**Please read and review! If you read, just type something in the review box like 'Cool' or 'this story fucking sucks you're a fucking twat I hate you' anything is good. XD**

**Okay, I'm outie.**

**Love,**

**Emerson.**

* * *

"Dad?"Kendall could barely get out. He was filled with anger and sorrow and confusion. This was what he left his family for? A life of guarding a dangerous no-good criminal? The same type of criminal he vowed to keep off the streets the first day of police academy? Kendall could hardly believe it.

"Detective Schmidt, I didn't bring you here for a Goddamn family reunion. There are more important issues at hand. Like my daughter. I know she's living with you now."Vince stared the man down, hands clasped together menacingly.

Kendall peeled his eyes away from his dad and stared at the ground, slightly shaking his head at his new discovery. "Yes, Kale's staying with me. What does it matter?"Kendall spat, his anger starting to overpower his sorrow and confusion.

"What matters is that's my eighteen year old daughter and I don't want her to possibly be fucking the likes of you. So put her in protective custody."Vince demanded, sticking his hand out to Kendall's father who swiftly pulled out a cigar before lighting it and handing it to the man next to him.

"I'm not having sex with your daughter and I'm sure as hell not putting her in protective custody. She's my responsibility."Kendall finally found the will to look up, avoiding his father's gaze altogether.

"Stubborn, aren't you. Here's the thing, detective Schmidt, I don't like stubborn people."Vince took a long drag of his cigar, puffs of smoke coming out with every word.

"It doesn't matter whether you like me or not Mr. Anderson, I'm trying to find your daughter's rapist. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"Kendall raised an eyebrow at the man, who just chuckled along with his henchmen.

"Usually I'm the one being funny in these conversations. Nice to have the tables turned a little bit."Vince held onto his chuckle before taking another drag of his cigar. "I'm serious Schmidt, put my daughter in protective custody and we won't have any problems."

"Stay away from Kale, and we won't have any problems."Kendall counter acted, his attitude flaring.

"I told you. I don't like stubborn people. Boys, show him what we did to the last man who came in here stubborn."Vince commanded before getting up and exiting through the back of the warehouse without another word.

Kendall took this dead time to look at his father once more before all thirty or forty men in the room began to charge at him with red in their eyes. He was quickly forced to the ground in pain, his healing lip getting reopened as well as new injuries surfacing with every kick and punch to his lanky body. He could hear the microphone cracking under their brutal attacks.

He didn't even get to use the code word.

* * *

"So, Kale, would you like some hot chocolate, tea, or coffee?"Carlos asked the blonde with a smile, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Kendall had dropped the beautiful blonde off less than thirty minutes ago, giving them strict instructions to house her for a couple of hours while he took care of important business. Logan was grumpy because tonight was going to be a night for sex since they barely had time anymore due to all the stress of the wedding planning and them both working at high demand medical jobs. Carlos was just happy to see Kale again and promised Logan that their night would be tomorrow night, but Logan just slugged into their bedroom sadly while Carlos left him to entertain their guest.

"No thank you. I appreciate you and Logan letting me stay here for a little."Kale smiled at the Latino, wiping her nervous palms on her pink Victoria's Secret sweatpants. "No problem sweetie. Are you sure you don't want anything? Logan makes the best Hot Chocolate. He infuses all this weird shit that I'm positive you will fall in love with."Kale had to admit Carlos's smile was infectious and she quickly gave in to his adorable chocolate eyes. "Okay, sure."

"Great! Let me just get him out of our room."Carlos stated running across the upscale penthouse apartment to the bedroom that they shared.

Kale took in her surroundings, the rooms being very open and modern but homey at the same time. The furniture was all grey and silver toned and offset the black walls beautifully along with the sixty inch TV. She was in love with it, quite frankly, but nothing could compare to Kendall's home. She was smitten with that home. Something about it just made her feel like she belonged, she couldn't really explain it.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Logan trudged out of the bedroom, boxers hanging low on his hips and a tired expression hanging from his face. Carlos looked as energetic as ever leading Logan to the silver and black toned kitchen by the hand, flipping the light on quickly as Logan began to work his magic.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your night."Kale sadly offered, sinking down slightly in her dining room chair as she watched the two move around the kitchen in perfect sync.

"No worries."

"I didn't appreciate it."Logan muttered, eliciting a sharp smack from Carlos.

"I'm sorry, Logan's just mad because we haven't had sex in two weeks. I mean it's not our fault. It's basically just been us planning for this wedding. My parents are in Florida, his are in Texas and we don't really have that many friends that are girls who could really help us. We tried asking Kendall for help, but he's really clueless when it comes to this type of stuff."Carlos began to ramble, ignoring the stares from his fiancé at the fact that he had just revealed a bit of their sex life.

Kale didn't really care that Carlos had shared that fact with her, it showed that Carlos trusted her and she loved being trusted.

"Maybe I could help you guys."Kale offered brushing a stray piece of hair to the back of her head.

"Would you do that?"Carlos rushed around through the kitchen to the dining table and smiled excitedly at Kale.

"Carlos, I don't think she wants to help a couple of gay guys plan a wedding when she and Kendall have this crime to solve."Logan added, stirring his hot chocolate concoction as he did so.

"Actually, I've always wanted to plan a wedding and Kendall doesn't let me do much of anything with the case. I'd love to help you."Kale reassured, a small smile engulfing her face.

"Thank you times infinity!"Carlos wrapped his muscular arms around her shivering frame, ecstatic that he finally had help from someone who could possibly understand him in a way that neither Logan nor Kendall could.

After staying up until three am talking about everything under the sun, Carlos and Kale were starting to mellow down a bit. Logan had joined the two on the couch for a movie and it had to have been less than ten minutes before Logan was knocked out cold with his lover under his arm while Kale and Carlos went on and on about meaningless things.

"So, why do you love Logan so much?"Kale asked, incredibly curious as to what being in love could possibly feel like.

Carlos smiled as he looked over to his half dead fiancé, clutching onto his arm tighter. "Everything. It sounds cheesy, but truly everything. His sideways smile, his incredible hair, his cute body, his love for danger, his massive brain, his incredible heart, the way he makes fun of me when I speak Spanish. Everything."Carlos wiped away a tear as he turned his gaze back to Kale. "What about you? Do you have any guy at NYU that you like?"

"Actually, no. Not in my classes at least. He's a little older than me and we've kissed once, but it was literally the best feeling ever. I mean he has these big hands that grab onto my hips so possessively and pulls you into him, and his lips are so incredibly soft and beautiful, but we can't be together."Kale sighed sadly staring up at the ceiling.

"Why not babe?"Carlos asked lovingly snuggling closer to Logan's body.

"Because he's the detective investigating my crime and it's illegal."Kale explained sitting up on the couch and pulling her feet to her torso.

Carlos chuckled a bit. "Poor baby. You really like Kendall that much?"

"I mean, yes. I was never allowed to like boys when I was growing up and even when my mom said it was sort of okay to start liking them, nothing ever clicked for me, but now every time I see Kendall, my heart pounds and I want to melt into those incredible green eyes of his and kiss him until I can't feel my face."Kale admitted her heart picking up speed just talking about it. She didn't really realize how much Kendall meant to her until that moment and it hurt to know that she could never act on it. She couldn't be the reason Kendall lost his job.

"Something my mama always used to tell me when I wanted to do something my papi usually wouldn't let me do, 'what he doesn't know, won't hurt him.'"Carlos winked at the blonde, Kale slightly confused at what he was getting at.

"I don't follow."

"Kendall and you don't have to tell anybody that you're together. Or better yet, don't be together, be completely platonic about the relationship. When the investigation is over, you two will be free to date with no strings attached. Right now, just do couple stuff and not be a couple. I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong with that."Carlos snapped his head up as there was a knock on the door getting up slowly to not wake up Logan and answering it.

_"Oh my God, Kendall-"_

"Don't talk about it."

* * *

Kendall and Kale had ridden back to the house in silence, Kale not being allowed to ask Kendall why he was bloodied and bruised. When they got home, Kale had ran to the kitchen grabbing a plastic baggy, ice, and paper towels before running back to Kendall with the supplies.

"You don't have to take care of me. I'm fine."Kendall promised, slowly peeling off his jacket wincing as it slid across his wounds.

"Your mouth says one thing and your facial expressions say another. Come on, sit down. I used to clean up my mom's wounds all the time."

Kendall reluctantly did what she said and sunk down onto the couch, Kale doing the same and icing down different parts of his body.

"I have a feeling most of the wounds weren't from the roses."

Kale sighed.

"My dad used to beat her a lot. This may sound weird, but I liked it when he beat her. Afterwards, my mom would come upstairs and hold me and ask if I was okay and of course I was and then she'd let me play nurse on her."Kale let a stray tear slip from her eye as she continued to ice Kendall's body.

"She sounds like she was a great woman."Kendall admitted, staring at Kale's lips.

"Are you going to tell me what happened tonight?"Kale asked, pulling Kendall's shirt up to get the wounds on his abdomen.

"No, I'm not. But I will tell you that I have not been able to stop thinking about your lips."He couldn't believe that he had actually said that out loud. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Well, stop thinking about them."Kale set the ice pack on the coffee table before returning her gaze to Kendall and pulling him into her.

Their lips moved together passionately matching their slowing heartbeats. Kendall did that thing with his hands that made Kale grow weak, wrapping them on her hip bone and pulling her impossibly closer to him. Their lips were fusing them together as one. Before she knew it, she was straddling him, shaking hands running down the strip of buttons on the front of his flannel. She was quickly lifted up, her legs coiling tightly around the man's waist, their lips never breaking contact. Kendall began to blindly carry her through the first story of the home and brought her upstairs, hands making sure that he wouldn't drop her. She was so delicate and beautiful to him, like Fine China.

It seemed like forever before they made it to Kendall's bedroom, Kendall gently laying her down on the made bed. He pulled away and hovered over her, emerald eyes staring into her chocolate ones. They were confusing to him; he could see the fear, but he could also the lust and the want. He knew he should just stop right then before this escalated but he really didn't want to. He loved the girl under him and it seemed ridiculous to know this after a week, but it was true.

"Should I stop?"Kendall got out between heavy breaths.

Kale looked up at him, fearful that he might not want to do this. He might not love her as much as she did him, if this could even be called love. She really didn't know.

"I don't want you to stop. But I also know how much you love your job, a-and I don't want this to ruin that for you."

Kendall leaned in closer to her slightly tanned face, a small smile taking over his lips.

"I don't love my job as nearly as much as I-"He stopped himself, not wanting to freak her out.

"Nearly as much as you what?"Kale was anxious for what he would say next. Would he be the first man to ever say he truly loved her?

"Nearly as much as I love you."He sighed out, looking away for a brief moment before returning his gaze.

All the fear had left her expression, lust and love had completely taken over. This pleased Kendall, he hadn't scared her off because she felt the same way, it was written all over her face. Her lovable, beautiful face.

He leaned down and reconnected their lips, the rhythm picking up from before; love now rushing through every amazing move. Kendall's warm tongue dragged along Kale's bottom lip, begging her for entry. He needed to feel more of her mouth at that moment, just kissing wasn't enough.

Surprisingly, she let him in, never having kissed anyone like this before. She had only had sex two other times and both of them were rapes. The men never took the time to kiss her, they lived the saying 'get in and get out'. Their tongues didn't have to wrestle, Kale letting Kendall take complete control of the situation. Her hands grew a mind of their own and started to explore Kendall's wounded body, being careful not to press too hard and hurt him.

Kendall pulled away unexpectedly and attached his lips to her neck, sucking and gently biting the soft skin. Kale had never felt pleasure like this before, a sweet moan escaping from her lips. She felt the corners of Kendall mouth turn up in the midst of his activity giving her more and more pleasure. He continued to love on her neck, eyes lighting up as he found her pulse point. He sucked on it mercilessly loving the way Kale was writhing under his touch. Kendall's hand expertly dipped under the strap of her loose gray tank top, letting it fall down her arm and leaving more skin for Kendall to explore. He attached his lips to her collar bone, groaning as Kale's hands found her way to his hair gently gripping and pulling.

This was wrong, the second Christopher found out, Kendall would be out of a job and James would do everything he could to rub it in his face, but Kendall had never felt like this before. Sure, he had tons of one night stands with strippers and random girls from clubs alike, but none of them had ever made him feel like his heart was going a thousand miles a minute. He had never felt such an urge to protect them with his life, they were never important to him no matter what he said in the moment just to get them to strip. Kale was a different story and right then, as his lips disengaged from her collarbone and connected with her newly exposed breast, all he wanted to do was show her that not all men were bad like the asshole that raped her and got them both into this mess.

He swirled his tongue around her aching nipple with such want loving the way that Kale was arching her back into him. She had never felt this way before. Everything was fresh, especially the newfound dampness in her underwear. She wasn't exactly sure whether she should be completely embarrassed or ecstatic that someone had actually cared enough to pleasure her this much, so she didn't think about at all as Kendall continued to pay attention to her breasts. He leaned up, Kale whined like a puppy at the loss of contact, eyes shooting open to figure out what had happened. She slightly smiled as Kendall peeled off his flannel slowly, being careful not to hit any of his tender wounds. Kale did the same with her shirt, tossing it off to the side, not really caring where it landed.

She was completely bare because she hadn't worn a bra in the first place, and for some reason she didn't find it to be a weird thing. She really did feel as if Kendall was telling the truth when he said he loved her, she could see it in his eyes and feel it when he kissed her. She wasn't thinking about the large scars and old bruises that littered her body in that moment, all she was thinking about was the beautiful man in front of her who just wanted to show her how much he really did love her.

Kendall reconnected their lips sweetly laying Kale down on her back again. He hooked his fingers onto the waistband of her sweatpants slowly dragging them down her mile long legs, leaving her in nothing but her lacy dark blue underwear. He tried not to look at any of her scars too long, first of all he didn't want to make her feel insecure and second, he knew his detective side would come out and he'd end up asking her about them. Instead he let his hands lightly massage her legs, taking pleasure in the sight of her damp underwear. He kissed the inside of her perfectly shaped thighs, leaving a trail of loving marks right up onto her sensitive center, smiling as Kale whined with pleasure. He teased her with his lips a bit, kissing her second set of lips through the thin material before putting her out of her misery and pulling them down, hungrily watching them fall to the ground on top of her discarded sweatpants.

He dipped his warm muscle in between her lips, making sure to stare up at her pleasured face while he did so. Her blonde hair had been let free of its ponytail, her sexy loose curls were messily spread across his pillow; they shifted with every expert lick and suck, breasts rising and lowering as her breathing and moans picked up speed. Kendall grabbed onto her thighs for support as his lips closed in around her clit, her moans gaining volume as his tongue licked up every one of her movements. Her back was arching and her toes were pointing, every sound emitting from her mouth sticking in Kendall's brain like a catchy song. He let go of her right thigh, giving his hand the privilege to slowly enter her dripping hole.

Her moans were verging the scream classification and he was sure he'd be getting complaints from the neighbors in the morning. He began to slowly thrust, making a note in his head to keep his eyes on her gorgeous face, white teeth gleaming in the moonlight streaming in from his open windows. She was more than enjoying every minute of this, her pelvic bones tightening as he entered another finger inside of her. His fingers were going a slow but steady pace. Kale was glad; she had only been involved in rough sex which had left her irreversibly damaged in her special area. Something about the way Kendall was doing it just made her feel good, like he already knew all of her body's secrets.

It wasn't long before Kendall was picking up speed, making sure to only go as fast as Kale's body would allow him. She felt a tightening in her womb that she never had before, the feeling making her curl her toes and making her want to shoot up into the stars. She finally realized that she was climaxing, her voice calling out Kendall's sweet name as she tried to catch her breath. Kendall slowly pulled his fingers out of her, walking on his knees slowly so he could be in a perfect position to straddle her. His bulge was more than obvious in his skinny jeans, Kale reaching her long fingers up to help him with the zipper. She helped him get out of them with no problem, making sure to pull his boxers down as well and tossing them to the side. She needed this just as much as he did, this could confirm that Kendall really did want and love her with everything in him.

He steadied her anxious hips with his hands gently kissing her lips as he did so. As he pulled away he sank into her eyes, the same scared eyes that he fell in love with at the hospital. This was his time to turn away and tell her that they couldn't do this right now, or ever really, but something in Kendall couldn't. Something told him that Kale was more important than his job or the asshole James Maslow, and Kendall believed that something.

He lined himself up with her entrance, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Are you sure, babe?"Kendall asked. A tear slipped out of her eyes, but a smile took over her face, her hand tightening around Kendall.

"Yes. I love you."

Kendall kissed her once more and slowly entered her, her face cringing at the new contact. He hissed at her tightness. They stayed in the position for a good five minutes, Kale getting used to his impressive size. He calmly pulled back his hips, waiting for a look on Kale's face to signal him to enter back into her wet heat, a look he happily got. He pushed back into her, his hiss evolving into a groan while Kale adjusted yet again. She was ready for him to pick up the speed now, knowing they couldn't go at this pace forever.

"Faster, Kendall."She whispered. Kendall blissfully did what she had commanded started to pick up his thrust patterns. With ever pull back, he increased his movement speed, Kale's moans filling his ears and reaching right to his heart. Her moans his the screaming peak officially when he hit her g spot, his cock loving every minute of her tight pussy.

"Right there, Kendall, please."She begged him, using her free hand to grab onto the shaking headboard, the other holding Kendall's hand for dear life. His groans were increasing volume as well, his hand practically pushing her hips down on him.

They were really coming together at that moment, both of them were completely aware that this wasn't having sex, this was making love. Really, Kendall wouldn't risk his entire career to just have sex; he could have sex with anyone he wanted. Why would he choose the one girl he wasn't allowed to have? He had more self control than that honestly. He sped up his thrusts to maximum, making sure to hit her special spot over and over, not caring that he had neighbors. His groans and her moans-no, wait-screams, were mixing together perfectly, both of them approaching their climaxes.

Kale's feeling from earlier returning, Kendall dropping his head back as Kale's muscles tightened around him, his dick sending pleasure waves all throughout his body.

"Kendall!"She yelled out as she reached her breaking point, letting herself go immediately. Kendall quickly followed, not giving any mind to the fact that he didn't have a condom on. He just completely let himself go to the woman that he so undeniably loved and kissed her passionately before pulling out of her. He rolled his sweaty body next to her and got under the covers, stretching his arms out inviting her into his embrace. She gladly snuggled into him, her head resting on his chest lovingly.

"I love you, babe."He whispered as he kissed her damp forehead.

_"I love you too."_


	9. 8 Take Care of Yourself

**Hola.**

**So this is up a little late in the day, but it will all be okay. At least I got it up on time.**

**I lied about getting Scandalous up this week, maybe next week. I really don't know. I'm getting really lazy all of a sudden. XD**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was one of the harder ones to write, but you know all for your enjoyment.**

**DO NOT FUHGET tO REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.**

**Thanks.**

**Love,**

**Emerson.**

* * *

It had been four weeks since Kendall and Kale had made love to each other, and it truly had been the best four weeks of both of their lives. They hadn't put a label on the relationship, because neither of them really knew how to. It was illegal for them to be together anyway and Kendall wanted nothing more than to put his scumbag of a dad in jail, so he couldn't jeopardize that now. Kale took what she could get and if that meant only acting like a couple without actually being one, she'd accept that. She was happy because she finally felt loved and that was all she had ever wanted.

Three out of the four weeks, Kale had become increasingly sick, throwing up every morning, having severe cramps, and feeling more tired than normal. The terrifying thought of being pregnant had come into her mind, but she decided that it could never happen. She threw herself into helping Logan and Carlos with the finishing touches of their wedding and tried not to think about her situation too much. Kendall had of course noticed, but had attributed it to being stressed about her father. Kale being pregnant was the worst thing that could have possibly happened, especially in their situation. He took care of her, even going so far as to hold her hair back when she did throw up and rub her back when the cramps were becoming too unbearable. At that point in his life, Kale and his job were the only things that really kept him going. He treated them both like they were his precious baby.

An hour before Kendall had awoken on the Friday of the fourth week, Kale had slipped out of the bedroom they now shared and found Kendall's wallet, skillfully pulling out a twenty dollar bill before sneaking out and finding the nearest CVS. She bought the first pregnancy test she saw and bolted to the bathroom, taking the test and pacing in the small vicinity as she waited for the results to render. She did her best to ward fellow customers off in the meantime. When the test had beeped, signifying it was done, she couldn't bear to look at it. It was crazy to think that a little digital stick was the one thing that could change her life forever. Was she ready to bring a child into the world? Hell no. She could barely take care of herself, let alone a child who would depend on her for everything. She was also afraid that she would never be a good of a mother as her's was, how could she with the most dangerous man in America after her? She didn't want to put her child through that. After multiple deep breaths and a few shed tears, she built up the courage to look at the pregnancy test and she almost collapsed at the result.

**_Positive._**

A tiny black digital plus sign was staring back at her menacingly, making tears pour out of her eyes like waterfalls. What was she going to tell Kendall? What if her father found out? What if Kendall's boss found out? All of these things were sounding off in her head like gunshots, piercing their way through her busy brain. She couldn't take everything that was going on and just wanted to close her eyes and sleep for a bit.

So she did.

In the CVS bathroom.

* * *

It had taken a couple of hours for an employee to find Kale passed out on the dirty bathroom floor, but as soon as he did he called the police. An ambulance had came and whisked her away, she was completely oblivious to this due to the fact that she was still unconscious as they loaded her in, but in her current state, she was sort of aware of what was happening.

Ten minutes into the ambulance ride, she came to; the first face she saw was Carlos's, thankfully. His big brown eyes brightened as he saw her's open, his smile taking up his entire face.

"Everyone, she's awake!"He yelled to the other paramedics before turning his head back to Kale. "Hi babe! Only five more minutes before we get to the hospital, how are you feeling?"He had asked her, his smile never leaving his face.

"I-I'm feeling confused. What happened?"

Carlos chuckled at her response.

"You passed out in the CVS bathroom, honey. But, don't worry,"He dropped his voice down to a whisper, "I managed to slip this into my pocket!"He pulled out her positive pregnancy test from the pocket of his sea foam green scrubs, practically bouncing out of the ambulance.

At least someone was happy.

* * *

Kendall had sped down from work, skipping a very important meeting to make sure Kale was okay. He had almost put his fist in the wall that morning when he found out she had snuck out yet again. He figured she had gone to the rose garden, but when he arrived, she was not there. When he realized this, he sped home and got ready for work, trying to not let her disappearance affect him, even though it did.

Once he got the call from the hospital, he had practically flown there from the station, cutting off a few people and flipping off anyone who had a problem with it. He had to find out what had happened and quickly.

When he arrived, Carlos was there to greet him, both of them immediately began running to Kale's room. Carlos was going on and on about something, but Kendall figured it was about the wedding, so he tuned him out. Finally, when they made it to the room, Carlos stopped him. Kendall didn't know why, all he wanted to do was see Kale.

"I really need you to not flip out on her Kendall. It's not her fault."

"It's not her fault she snuck out and one of her dad's goons got to her? I know."Kendall asked, his eyebrow going up at Carlos's statement.

"The hospital didn't tell you?"Carlos began to whisper, stepping closer to the taller male.

"The hospital didn't tell me what?"Kendall asked, not really knowing what Carlos was talking about.

"She's pregnant. She passed out after she took the test. When she arrived, I had them take a pregnancy test and it's true. She's four weeks."

At that point, _Kendall_ could've passed out.

* * *

Now it was Saturday and Kale had been released at seven am. She had gotten a lecture from Logan on taking better care of herself for the sake of the baby, and to not let anyone know that Kendall was the father for obvious reasons. She barely listened, knowing that she couldn't let anyone know about the pregnancy and she didn't need a judgmental Logan to remind her. Neither her nor Kendall had talked all the rest of the day, both of them were still processing the fact that they were about to be parents to a completely unwanted baby. When they arrived home, both of them collapsed on the couch and held each other, Kale quickly began sobbing into her lovers arms.

"What are we going to do?"Kale asked in between violent sobs, using Kendall as a security blanket. Over the last four weeks that's what he had become to her, an abundant source of comfort and that was something Kale had never had before.

"To be honest babe? I have no clue."Kendall chuckled.

Becoming a dad was probably the scariest news he had ever gotten, he was nowhere near ready. Plus, this could cost him everything he had ever worked for thus far and if his dad had found out he lost his job because he couldn't keep it in his pants, he would never let him live it down.

"We aren't supposed to be in this situation Kendall. You could lose your job and there's no doubt my dad will be after it. I can't put it through that, Kendall. I-I think I should get an abort-"

"Don't you _dare_ say it."Kendall silenced Kale quickly, sitting them both upright. "That's my baby too and I'm not going to let you kill it before it even has a chance."

Kale's eyes dropped to the ground watching as the droplets of water stained the couch's material. "I'm sorry. What are we going to do then?"Kale asked, her mind starting to become hyperactive with thoughts again.

Kendall gave himself some time to think about his plan before vocalizing it to the smaller blonde. He couldn't lose Kale, she and his baby mattered more than anything at this point in time, plus he was so close to incriminating Vince for what he's done. He couldn't let it all go now.

"The rape. We say that the only way you could've gotten pregnant is in result of your rape."Kale's face lit up as she contemplated the idea. It was a solid argument and she was sure that the captain would buy it. He only had to believe them for a couple more months before he retired and couldn't do anything about it anyway. Kale was about to express her approval when Kendall's phone rang from his back pocket. He reached and pulled it out, answering it with concern.

"Captain, is everything okay?"Kendall started, his face drenched with worry.

"Yes, I know I shouldn't have run out like that yesterday, but Kale had passed out and I had to go see her."

Kale could barely hear Chris on the other line, but she got the gist of the conversation.

"She's my key witness! I can't just let her sit at the hospital by herself. Plus, that meeting was just James boasting about another bullshit case he's solved. Why did I even have to be there?"

"Fine, I'll come in today."Kendall pulled the phone away from his face and pressed end, lifting his piercing orbs up to Kale's. He set his calloused hands on her soft face, his thumbs rubbing comfortable circles in her blotchy, wet cheeks. Kale wrapped her shaking fingers around his lanky wrists, keeping them firm in her grip. They sat like this for five minutes, neither of them saying anything. They just stared at each other with all the love in the world, no words had to be spoken. It was written all over their faces that the other person meant everything and more to them, especially now that they had to be a united front for the new human being they were bringing into the world. They were both scared out of their minds; Kale was only eighteen and though Kendall was twenty three, he was just as afraid as she was. This was the biggest responsibility either of them would ever have and they silently acknowledged that, letting the fact sink into their overworking brains.

"I have to go in and work with Chris on the case. Lock the doors and do not go anywhere, especially not the rose garden, okay?"Kendall pleaded, his face getting closer to hers.

She sighed and nodded, letting her last few tears fall before she connected her lips to his. The fireworks were still there, just like the first time they had kissed, and she loved it. She loved him.

"I love you, Kale."Kendall reminded her, before releasing his hands from her face and walking out of the home.

"I love you too, Kendall."She whispered to herself as she reclined back on the couch and set her hands on her stomach.

_"And I love you too, little one."_

* * *

Kendall stepped into the captain's office, his face falling when he realized James was already there. Why? He didn't know, this was something Chris and Kendall had decided to work on together.

"Kendall, have a seat. I already have the Anderson files here."Chris showcased the open files sprawled across his large desk, Kendall reluctantly taking a seat next to James.

"Why is that here?"He motioned to the pretty brunette a couple of inches away from him, not even trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

"James has just finished his case and needs something new to work on. You seem to be struggling a bit, so I asked him to help you."Chris said matter of factly, leaning back in his black leather chair, a smug smile on his face.

"I am not struggling. I am so close to solving this case. I don't need this bastard's help."

"Oh really, Kendall? How much information have you gotten so far from this key witness besides that Vince Anderson is her father."

Kendall stayed silent.

"Interesting, and aren't you still injured after being brutally beaten by Vince's men who fled promptly before your backup could arrive making you somewhat at a disadvantage to anymore attacks."

Kendall still stayed silent.

James chuckled.

"So it's settled. You're working with James."

Kendall growled under his breath.

* * *

Kristen had been lying on the couch for the past hour, waiting for Kendall to return. This was how she would spend her time now that she was pregnant and unmotivated to really do anything. She turned her head to the cable box across the room, checking the time: 2:43 pm.

She shot up from her position as she heard the doorknob start to rattle a few feet away from her. Had Kendall returned this early?

She got up from the couch and slowly proceeded to the door, steadying the shaking know with her hand before unlocking and opening it, realizing the man was not Kendall.

"Well hello, Kale. Time to pay your old man a visit, ain't it?"He strapped a thick piece of duck tape across her mouth and grabbed her tightly, throwing her over his shoulder.

Something told her that this wasn't what Logan meant by **'Take care of yourself."**


	10. 9 Friends

**This one was a bitch to write, but it didn't take long, surprisingly. **

**So I've decided to give sneak peek to everyone who reviews my story, just for a little motivation so I hope that is some push for you to review. :) I'm trying to write as many chapters and get ahead in my writing, so It shouldn't be too long between sneak peek messages. :0**

**Okay I'm out. Go ahead and read, I hope you enjoy.**

**Love,**

**Emerson.**

* * *

"How are you, baby doll?"Kale's father iced in her direction, a disgusting smile taking over his lightly bronzed face making Kale want to throw up, though that could've been attributed to the baby in her stomach.

She didn't entertain him with an answer and cringed as the men who were holding her across from his large desk tightened their grips on her arms; there was no doubt there would be bruises in the shape of their fingers in the morning. She was currently in a back room of a sketchy strip club that she was sure her father owned and had been there for more than six hours waiting on the arrival of the great Vince Anderson, several buff men stood around, the smoke from their cigars floated around the area like ghosts, bringing back haunting memories from her past that were mostly caused by her father. "You never were the talkative kind, were you doll?"He snickered, pushed his clean brown/gray hair to the back of his head with a free hand; the other wrapped the handle of his hand gun. The presence of it scared her senseless, what reason did he have to kill her? Then she remembered, he wouldn't just be killing her, he would also be killing her innocent baby and Kale couldn't allow that.

"W-why am I here?"Kale stammered, her voice barely letting words out of her itchy throat. Vince let his eyes rake up the side of his gun then returned his gaze to Kale before setting the intimidating item down and licking his lips. "I've missed you."He admitted, surveying Kale's fit body with a smug smirk. Kale just gave him a screwed face expression, wondering if he was actually being serious. "What? A man can't miss his own daughter?"

That wasn't the reason she was confused, she knew she wasn't there because her father simply 'missed her'. He was going to terrorize her and Kale wasn't excited to find out how to say the least.

"C-cut it out, dad. Why am I really here?"She asked again, her heart beginning to race as Vince rose out of his chair and charged toward her. On his way there, she noticed the abnormal redness of his dark eyes; he was high on something and had no idea what he was doing, but that still was no excuse. She let out a whimper as his strong hand struck her across the face, turning her gaze to the black fuzzy rug underneath her and her two 'body guard's feet. Once again, Vince had made her ashamed to look at him; not ashamed of what disgusting things this man had done to her, she was ashamed to be in his presence. She had never felt good enough even though she had never done anything wrong. He was the person to blame for her sick state of mind.

"Didn't I teach you to talk to me with respect, Kale?"He spat at her, Kale almost fainting at the feeling of hot breath against the shell of her ear. "Your mother can't protect you anymore Kale."Vince snatched her away from the men, practically dragged her to his desk and bent her over it, wasting no time dropping the jeans to her ankles.

Kale wanted to kick and scream, but when she saw the terrifying figure behind her whip off his gray slacks in a quick motion, it was like everything inside of her froze. She felt like her brain was pressing on the inside of her skull at that moment and that was what was making her paralyzed. She thought about Kendall and something was wishing he would randomly burst through the door a send a bullet through Vince and his men's head, but she knew that wasn't feasible. As he entered her sex, she felt like a little girl again; that was when this first happened and she remembered feeling incredibly scared. The screams of bloody murder echoed through her head like a catchy song that she wished could've turned off, but she couldn't. Years and years went by and she had pushed the memories to the back of her head, but here Vince was bringing them all back to the surface again. The noises he was making were killing Kale as he thrusted back and forth inside of her, the men around the room just standing and observing. It was humiliating and sickening; how could anyone just stand around while a man took his own daughter's innocence? What terrible thing could've happened to them to make them feel like this was okay in any sense of the word?

Kale didn't make any noises, she felt as if she was dead and she was enjoying it-being dead, not being raped by her father. He wouldn't remember any of this in the morning, she was sure of it, her father had always done drugs until his brain was completely fried and woke up with nothing but a screaming headache the next day. What would she tell Kendall when she got home? Lying to him was almost impossible now that they were on the level of intimacy they had reached, she knew she would never be able to keep this to herself. Who could she tell that wouldn't just rat her out? She had no friends, Kendall had become her everything.

She hissed as he harshly pulled out of her sensitive area, tossing her to the ground by hair blonde hair and chortling as he watched her slowly pull up her pants. "You're worthless now. You may leave."He ordered, securing his belt before walking to his desk and pulling out a cigar, one of his men willingly lighting it for him. Kale lay motionless for a second before willing herself to get up, trying to push the issue of pain out of her mind as she sprinted out, shielding her eyes from the naked women swinging around the metal poles and the variety of different men who were hollering and throwing money at them.

Once she was out, she squinted at the bright streetlights contemplating where she could go and be welcome at this hour. She thought about the rose garden and how she hadn't watered it in a while, but Kendall had given her strict instructions; No rose garden for now. Instantly, it was like a light bulb went off in her head, _Carlos_.

She picked her heavy feet off of the ground and began running and never stopped until she arrived.

* * *

She stood outside the door to Carlos and Logan's apartment for a good twenty minutes, wondering if she could in fact trust them with this overwhelming news. They had no obligation to her; she was a charity case, they were Kendall's friends, not hers. Why was she bringing this upon them? Kale knew she had to get it out to someone before facing Kendall and Carlos was her only option at this point, so she manned up and placed a soft knock on the door, biting her bottom lip as tears began to stream down her sweaty face.

"I'll get it!"She heard the Latino yell from the other side of the door before the sound of a few footsteps and the clicking of locks turning. Carlos became present in the doorway, a large smile pressed against his face. He was dressed in his slightly bloodied paramedic uniform, only thing missing were his sneakers. His facial expression dropped once he saw Kale, worry finding its way into his deep brown eyes.

"Kale! What's the matter?"He asked, wrapping his muscular arms around her. The small blonde found comfort in the soft material of his shirt, letting herself let her tears loose into the fabric as she sank into Carlos. "I don't want to tell you in the hallway."Her words were muffled by Carlos's skin, but he understood her and didn't hesitate to lead her to the couch.

"Does this have to do with Kendall?"He inquired, pulling herself away from Kale's body. He scanned her face for any clues to what had happened, but all he saw was fear and worry.

"Babe, who was at the door-"Logan stopped his question as he realized that he and his fiancé weren't alone, his smile turning into a frown upon seeing Kale's upset demeanor. "What happened? Did Kendall do something? Did you two get caught? Is the baby okay?"He began to fire off questions, stopping only when Carlos put a hand up. "Let her talk, baby."Carlos whispered, returning his gaze to Kale's. She tried to regain her breath as Carlos rubbed his soothing hands up and down her shivering arms, send shocks up her spine filled with love and care. It was what she needed right now.

"M-my dad s-sent some m-men to t-the h-house and they took m-me to o-one of strip clubs a-and while I-I was t-there, he r-raped m-me."She stuttered through the entire sentence, the tears were making it hard to speak coherently. Carlos pulled her back into him without another word, watching as Logan took a seat on the other side of her and began to rub her back. "Did he hit you anywhere near the stomach?"Logan asked, his doctor instincts coming through instantly. "He didn't hit me in the stomach. He just slapped me and through me on the ground."Kale explained, the memories hitting her like a ton of bricks. It had happened just an hour ago, but it still hurt, it would always hurt.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"Logan's offer shocked both Kale and Carlos, but he shook off both of their reaction and let her know through his eyes and soft pats on her back that his offer still stood. Kale shook her head. "No, I really just want to be with Kendall right now. I needed to tell someone about this."She lifted a quivering hand to her eye and wiped away a tear. Carlos eyes widened and Logan just kept his mouth shut, knowing his significant other would express what they were both feeling.

"Does that mean you're not going to tell Kendall?"The boy asked, brushing a hair off of Kale's damp face.

She sighed. "No. I can't. He'll hate me forever and I can't lose him or this baby."Kale explained the emotions were beginning to take over her completely.

"Babe, you can't keep this from him. This could help in your case. Kendall's trying to put your dad away and this could help!"Carlos tried to make light of the situation, but ultimately failed.

"There's no evidence. Even if there was, it's probably destroyed by now. Kendall would believe me, but the court might not and there's nothing I can do about it. Can one of you please just drive me home?"She sweetly asked, her voice fading out with every addition to the sentence. "I'll take her, baby. Can you make me some tea to drink for when I get back?"Carlos asked, watching as the black haired boy stood up from his position on the couch. "Of course hon." He quickly bent down and pressed a loving kiss to Carlos' lips before rubbing Kale's back a final time. "Call us if you need anything, okay?"Kale nodded at him before he disappeared into the bedroom he shared with his lover.

"Let's get you home."Carlos announced, holding her hand tightly as the two began the journey to Carlos' silver Mercedes G 463.

They drove to Kendall's house in complete silence, Kale just shut her eyes and let her body be soothed by the numerous cars speeding by and the sounds of shouts and conversations in the distance. Her hands moved slowly across her stomach, trying to connect with the growing human inside of it. She wanted to tell it that she would never let anyone treat it like she was treated as a child. She'd always be there for it; she'd try to be the mom her own mother was. Supportive , loving, protective: all amazing traits wrapped up into one amazing woman. It made her sad that she would have to wait nine months to tell it these things in person, but she was more than willing to wait that long.

She opened her eyes when Carlos stopped the car, realizing that they had arrived. Her eyes perked up as the beautiful scenery, the townhouse was glowing under the city lights, it was almost like a safe haven floating above the ground pleading for her to come inside and be loved. She couldn't wait to be in Kendall's arms again and feel his lips. He was the only thing that could make everything bad was away.

"Have you changed your mind about telling him?"Carlos asked, making sure that no one was pulling up behind him as he started the conversation. Kale shook her head. "Maybe later. I just need him to accept me right now. Thank you for being there for me."She whispered, smiling weakly at Carlos in the driver's seat. "Anytime darling. If you need me, just call."He pressed a kiss to her drying cheek before watching her climb out and walk to the door, deciding it was okay for him to leave when pushed it open with ease.

* * *

Kendall was stationed on the couch in an off white t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, eyes fixated on the flat screen TV which wasn't on, long legs propped up on the coffee table, and lanky arms folded across his chest. She was scared out of her mind to approach him, but she had to. She needed him now more than ever.

She stepped closer to him, legs like jell-o under her as she finally arrived in his peripheral vision. It felt like ages when he finally turned his gaze up to her face, his cold eyes sent chills down her back.

"Where have you been? It's eleven o' fucking clock."His voice was emotionless and he seemed lifeless and unapproachable.

"A-at Carlos and Logan's. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. They needed my help with some wedding stuff."She explained, slightly relaxing as Kendall's demeanor softened. "Come here."He stretched his arms out, pulling Kale's down into his body and pressing his lips against her's with all the love in the world. "You had me worried there, babe."He chuckled, staring into her eyes, reading into her very soul. "I'm sorry."Kale simply answered wrapping herself around Kendall's warm form and sinking into the everlasting comfort he gave her. "Come on, let's get you to bed."He whispered, attempting to move and pick her up so he could carry her into the bedroom. She stopped him, pressing him back onto the couch cushions. "Can we just stay here? I just want you to hold me."Kale requested, squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for his answer. He simply rested his head on top of her and pulled her closer and both of them let the other's steady heartbeat sing them to sleep.


End file.
